


The Will of the Gods

by spaceberry



Series: Spencers Sin Bin [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon dongs, Dragons, Gods, I had a blast writing this though, I love this piece though, Knotting, M/M, More plot than initially planned actually, Porn With Plot, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Shiro is a dragon god, This GOT SO LONG SO FAST OMG, are a thing, lance is a hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceberry/pseuds/spaceberry
Summary: Lance lives in a village where the people worship the Grand Dragon God Shirogane. The people are used to the prescense of dragon's, because the Grand Dragon sends many of them to serve as messengers of his divine word. However, when many messengers dwindle down to one, the villagers worry they've fallen put of favor with the God.The human hunter is fond of the messenger Dragon Kuron, blessed by his prescense whenever he visits the village, but this time the message he delivers will change Lance's life forever.





	The Will of the Gods

There had never been a time without the Dragon God Shirogane, a time where the village Lance called home hadn't had a visitor sent by them, relaying their desires. In truth, it wasn't a bad part of village life as their deity was kind and steered them well into prosperity, asking very little of the people for things other than their respect and loyalty, save for the occasional offering of crops or a festival in its name. The.grand dragon's guidance kept them free from war or famine, and in times of peril the great dragon himself had come forth to protect his village.

However, it wasn't an uncommon sight for messengers of the god to visit the village, the streets filling with the chatter of villagers as dragons of many sizes passed through or over the village gates. They were welcome visitors and Lance found himself eagerly awaiting their return. 

The reason for that you see, was becajse he had a dragon that was fond of him. It was the great black dragon named Kuron who sought him out whenever it came bearing messages for the village priests, always pressing his scared snout against the flat of his palm and lavishing him with its sweet affections and gifts of flowers and little crystals. The dragons attention was a blessing, and the other villagers never let him forget as such since he was the oldest dragon and the most frequent bearer of the Grand Dragon's messages. Though, Lance had also interacted with the other dragons when they came to him, offering them the same treatment he gave to the great black dragon, but the fondness he held for the other went unmatched.

However what worried Lance(and many of the villagers), was the fact it had been months now since the many of the dragon messengers had visited the village, the only dragon arriving now the lone black dragon. It troubled him deeply, for many in the village worried they'd fallen out of favor with the Dragon Gods. 

Looking up from the notice board, Lance caught sight of watched as great expanses of ebon wings soaring towards the village. Slinging his bow onto his back, he rushed out of the hunters guild like a man possessed, fleeing towards the gate. Brown locks ruffled in the breeze as leather clad feet padded over the packed dirt of the back roads of his village, his body moving on autopilot as he maneuvered through the backstreets to greet the messenger.

Stopping just shy of the gates he felt wind tickle his face as the dragon touched down, the earth shaking for a fraction of a second as it peered around, folding his mighty wings close to its back. Heartbeat pounding, Lance peered at the mighty creature with fondness before grey eyes met his and he felt his body move towards him unconsciously. Hand reaching out he feels the warm muzzle of the dragon under his hand, its gleaming scales appearing as though little fires burned inside the ebony scales. His snout is warm to touch, the dragons heated breath meeting his skin as the great being comes closer, casting its shadow above the hunter. “I've missed you, Kuron.”

The words are quiet and spoken like a secret shared between lovers as he runs calloused fingertips over the soft scales of the dragons snout, before said dragon nudges him. It's gentle, the others face pressing into his body, Lance's hands gently holding onto it's horns for stability before the other pulls away just as quickly. It's unusual for Kuron, and part of Lance mourns the loss before the dragon makes haste to the temple at the top of the hill.  _ I wonder what message he brings if it's so urgent he wastes no time in delivering it. Perhaps he brings news of what happened to the other messengers,  _  he thought. Surely if anyone knows what happened to them, Kuron would, wouldn't he? Shaking his head, the hunter returns to his guild, before setting off on his daily hunt.

Hours later and Lance returns from a hunt, a few rabbits in his bag as he hears the bells that signify a town meeting. Running to the center of town, he feels a gnawing sense of fear. Thoughts of the Grand Dragon descending upon his village tore through his mind as he thought of the lone messenger dragon arriving this morning and how quick he'd been to leave to see Priest Smythe. Passing by empty buildings Lance hears a chatter from the citizens over the sound of feet meeting cobbled pavement. Arriving at the square before the shrine, the crowd is already rather large as they stare up at the priest. The elderly priest stands before the crowd on a platform, the great dragon perched behind him upon the towing stairs that lead up to the shrine, grey eyes falling upon his form the instant Lance looks at it. 

Priest Smythe taps his staff against the stone platform and a hush befalls the crowd save for the crying of a babe that's quickly quelled by hasty parents soothing. Turning his full attention to the priest, Lance rests on edge, fingers worrying at the buckle that holds his quiver around his shoulder. “As you all know, the Grand Dragon Shirogane has protected our village since its founding, keeping our people safe and asking very little of us in return. He's always sent us messages through dragon's, and I know most of you have noticed the decline in messengers sent here in the passing months and fearing that we've fallen out of Shirogane’s favor.”

Chatter explodes for a brief section as whispers explode among the people as the priest raises a hand. Whispers simmer down at that as the priest looks out over the crowd. “Before I continue, would like to call Lance of the Hunters forward.”

All at once Lance could feel everyone's eyes upon him, their gazes baring into him as they clear a path. Murmurs and whispers start up as he makes the trek through the square, his hands shaking with nerves as he reaches the platform and is ushered onto it. Bile rises in his throat as he frets, a growing restlessness inside, his thoughts screaming at him to run now. The elder man looks him over, before trading a glance at the dragon behind them. 

“I have been told by the messenger dragon Kuron that the other messengers will return. However, that will only happen on one condition.” The elder’s voice was filled with authority as he spoke, keeping all attention upon himself. “We must give Lance over to the Grand Dragon God Shirogane. Alongside the messengers we have been promised continued protection and blessings so long as we give into the commands.”

Lance felt his stomach drop at that, his ears buzzing as he felt his legs turn to jelly upon the platform, eyes seeing mouths moving but no sounds meet his ears over the sound of ringing. What had he done to anger the gods so much they wanted him, what sin he had committed to garner the Grand Dragon's distaste. A hand falls upon his shoulder, the priest looking at him and Lance watches numbly as his thin lips move.

Shaking his head, Lance looks at the monk as his ears regain their hearing. “I'm sorry I missed that.”

“You have one hour to get things in order and meet us at the square. No exceptions. Failure to do so and the guards will escort you there, and trying to flee will get you taken there early.” Swallowing thickly, Lance nodded demurely before he felt his body fall backwards, the feeling of a dragon's snout supporting him as he looked at the creature supporting him. Grey eyes look up at him sympathetically as Lance regains his balance, hands curling into fists as the dragon sniffs him, pressing as close as he can without entering the square and hurting someone. It's a comfort as he looks at Kuron, a fact that shocked him as he doubted he'd be getting any comfort from the great dragon when he was sacrificed. Sacrificed was the only word he could come up with as shaking hands touched the dragons muzzle, fingers tracing over the scar there as the dragon closed its eyes. Feeling the priest pull him away, he hears the hiss of the crowd as he is ushered away.

He doesn't remember how he gets back to his home, if he walked himself or if he was dragged by the two tall guards. His mother greets him, her arms wrapping around him as she cries into his shoulder. Wrapping his arms around her, he feels his own eyes water as he holds her close, burying his nose into her neck as he tries to comfort her between her sobs. “It'll be alright mama. Trust me.”

There's a silence that befall them, his own tears streaming down his face as he sees his father in to doorway, a silent figure staring them down before he wraps around them. It's silent for a moment before his father speaks up. “You should get ready son, there's still things to be done.” He sounds so calm but Lance can see the sadness in his eyes, as well as the tightness of his lips. His father was trying to be the strong one as always, but even now Lance could see the cracks as he's ushered inside. His siblings no longer lived in the village, two had taken up living at a hunting outpost outside of the village to bag large game to bring back, and the eldest had married the son of a diplomat in the city. Part of him wondered when they'd hear word of what happened to him and wishing he could say goodbye in person as he left small letters for them before he hears knocking at the door signifying the end of his hour.

Guards come in, grabbing him and heaving him up and away from his writing and Lance feels a wave of anger at the rough treatment. “Hey easy on the merchandise. You wanna deliver me to the Grand Dragon in one piece right.”

One of the guards grunts as they drag him out of his old home, the bronze skinned hunter squirming to catch a glimpse of his parents as he hollers out final ‘I love yous’.  The sun is setting as he's taken outside and shackled like a prisoner before he's led to the gates.

“Kinky. The chains your idea or was it big, scruffy, and silent’s”

The quiet guard turns to look at him, his single eye narrowed as he looks at him as they walk through the street. “Maybe it's that sharp tongue of yours that got you on the bad side of the Grand Dragon.”

Lance walks, tugging at the chains as he tries to keep pace. “That what you think? That I've disgraced the Grand Dragon?”

“Why else would he ask for you? Half the town thinks you've disgraced us, the other half thinks it has everything to do with Kuron's attachment to you. I don't think I have to state what side of the argument I'm on.” The big one answers again, and Lance dashes the thought of him being the silent type. The real silent type was the other escort. The talkative guard pulls on his chains, the cold metal digging into his wrists as he's tugged along. “Whatever the reason, you've stirred up quite the buzz.”

Arriving at the gates, he sees Priest Smythe, his robes changed for travel as he stands surrounded by an entourage of village guards. Blue eyes search for any sign of Kuron as they walk forward, seeking out the dragon as they meet the walking group. Arriving to the gathering, Lance meets the priest's gaze, eyebrow quirked as he does.

“Where's Kuron? Is he not coming with us.” The elderly priest offers a small smile as he looks at Lance as the one eyed guard scoffs at the question, his shoulders shaking with the sound.

“He had to return to the great mountain to collect Shirogane. We should be off, we must get you to the meeting point by midnight and I'm afraid these old joints of mine aren't what they used to be.” The priest looks at the guards. “You're dismissed. We won't be needing you where we’re going.”

“But sir, we were instructed by the villag….” A female guard begins before they're cut off.

“I don't care. Leave him shackled if you fear he will run, but I have my orders from the grand dragon himself. This man is to be the only one entering the sacred ground today, save for myself and if I catch hide or hair of any of you following me I won't hesitate to tell the grand dragon himself of your transgressions.”

The threat was tangible in the air as the one eyed guard practically threw Lance forward before the elder. “Hey! Do you know the meaning of handle with care?”

The guard shrugs, and Lance decides he really doesn't like that man as he stares at the key in his hand before he pockets it. Jaw dropping, Lance stares up at him but before he can say anything, the man speaks. “If you're really not in trouble I'm sure the Grand Dragon can cut those cuffs right off you.” The guard looks past Lance in favor of looking down upon the Priest. “Priest Smythe he's all yours.”

“Whatever you say Commander Sendak.” It's said so pompously Lance can hear the mockery in it from the old man, before a hand falls on his shoulder. “Let's go. We don't have much time.”

Lance nods, following behind the old man, watching as he's lead down a path he's been told is strictly forbidden to hunters. The area is thickly forested, little sunlight filtering through to them, and Lance bets that there still wouldn't be much light even if it were midday.He can hear the chatter of squirrels and rabbits, remembering his catches in his bag as he walks. He never got a chance to turn them in, nor did he think of it. “Uh, priest Smythe?”

The priest looks over his shoulder as he walks, humming at the mention of his name. “What is it?”

“The sacred grounds, you don't suppose there's a rule against bringing dead things onto the grounds, do you?”

The priest keeps walking, the lantern he holds illuminating the path as the fading light quickly vanishes, the sound of animals growing louder with each step. “If you're scared you'll die before you get there, then I regret to inform you that no, there is no such rule. However, if you did die per chance, you'd be forcing an old man to carry your corpse to the Grand Dragon, and I beg of you to show these old bones mercy.”

Lance swallows thickly, blue eyes darting around as they walk uphill. “Noted. Just asking because I have three hares in my satchel I forgot to turn in to the guild.”

“Really? And what do you suppose we do with those three hares?”

“Well, winters coming. I know we’re sending me off so the grand dragon will continue to bless the village, but do you think you can deliver them back, y'know… just in case things don't work out.”

The old man laughs, a genuine hearty laugh he wasn't expecting. “I'll do that, but on one condition.”

Quirking a brow, Lance leans forward in his chains, nearly tripping over the slack before catching himself. “And what's that?”

“Tell my son Coran I said hello when you see him.”

“Say what?” Lance is stopped, staring at Priest Smythe as he hears the man cackle with glee. “You have a son! Since when?”

“Is that a problem?” He asks simply continuing to walk.

“I dunno, just odd hearing a priest has a kid. Always thought it was….Y’know forbidden for you guys to…”

“I'm a priest, not a prude.” The man cuts him off,but the hunter can hear the smile in his voice still. “We aren't allowed many worldly pleasures in our order but we are allowed to marry and to father children.”

“I see.” Lance sighed, taking long strides to catch up with the older man. “I'll deliver the message...though I doubt it'll make it to a dead man if I'm also dead.” The last parts murmured under his breath, so low it blends in with the sound of the forest as they carry on walking. 

“Bless you.”

It feels like hours pass as they walk through the thick forest, the trail thin as they keep a steady pace as they trail through the hilled area. Lance can hear a stream as they walk, the sound is music to his ears as they carry on. Had he been hunting, he would've stopped by the stream, not only to quench his thirst, but to set up traps to catch things. Or its possible thst maybe he would've climbed into a nearby tree to wait for larger game to come along. He sees patches of bark missing from trees, a sure sign that deer are in the area as they keep walking forward till they reach an ominous stairwell.

The stairs are covered in moss, but it's clear they were carved into stone and as Lance looks up, he feels as if the towering sight of them looms over them both. “We’re here. This is the final hurdle for the both of us.”

“No offense, but are you sure you can make it up there?”

Priest Smythe looks at Lance, moustache twitching under his hood. “I've made the trek many times in my life, once more time cannot hurt me.” and sure enough, he takes the first step, Lance following after and mentally preparing to catch the priest in the event he falls despite his shackles making his own trek upwards harder. Nerves eat him alive as they climb the stairs, the staircase seeming endless as they carry onward into the sky. Eventually he can see a sliver of starlit sky on either side of the stairwell, and as they break the surface of the plateau he feels his lungs fill with fresh air as he catches his breath. The sky looks beautiful, and it's the clearest he's ever seen it. Looking down he sees carvings of the dragons, the largest one being of the Grand Dragon. Confusion takes him as he sees many pictures of humans as well, their figures marred with wings from the looks of it.

“We made it and with an few hours to spare according to my moon dial. If I were you Lance, I'd take a nap. I know I am.” Smythe settles in beside an old pillar, cracked and little more than rubble now and Lance waits for a second. The temptation to run now is great, to flee while he has a chance gnawing at his gut but as he walks the rattle of his chains reminds him of why he's here. Tugging at his satchel, he sets it beside his companion before settling in, falling asleep relatively fast.

* * *

 

He's barely at the cusp of manhood as he rests on his knees in the temple, his hands clasped together tightly in prayer. He's silent save for his own hushed begging slipping out occasionally. He begs for his sister to heal soon, as the eldest of them falling sick with a terrible plague was a tragedy and a great worry for him and his family. Veronica was brave and strong, but watching her become a husk had saddened his family so, her once glowing skin now a sickly pale white and her lungs barely strong enough to gasp for precious air. Thoughts of her tainted his mind as tears stroked his cheeks as he prayed fiercely before voices flowed into the open temple from behind closed doors.

It was Priest Smythe from what Lance could hear, the man's voice smooth and mellow as he discussed something before the doors swing open. Eyes closing tightly, the boy tries to focus on his prayer, daring not to peek up lest he lose focus entirely. Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs of the shrine, the sound of thick robes dragging meeting his ears as he struggled to focus before his concentration broke and he looked up.

There stood  Priest Smythe, and beside him stood a man who towered above him. His ebony locks were tied back, a silver streak coloring his hair and a pale scar rested across the bridge of his nose from what Lance could tell.  The man also bore two violet arrows under his grey eyes that shimmered beautifully in the light of the temple. Looking closer he felt his jaw drop, noting how one of his sleeves was cut. The man was missing an arm! Worry built in his gut for man's well being, scenarios of sickness or battle filling his mind with fright for the man until the man turned his gaze towards him and his everything froze. He was like a deer in headlights as grey eyes locked onto his, the man stepping forward towards him, his footfalls silent save for the sound of dragging cloth.

“And what brings someone so young to the shrine on such a bright sunny day? Surely there are plenty of games for you to play?”

His mouth grows as dry as the Dibazzal desert at the inquiry, his eyes looking down to the stone floor of the temple as if it were suddenly the most fascinating thing in the world. “M-my sister, sir, she's very sick. I hoped that prayers to the Grand Dragon could help her, at least a little bit.”

Silence envelops them, his gaze locked onto the floor before he feels a hand press to his temple, and his body feels like he's been wrapped in a warm blanket and put in front of the fireplace after coming home after a long day playing in the snow. It's comforting, before the man pulls away, his body feeling as if its floating as he looks up through heavy eyelids to see the man as Priest Smythe comes forward.

“Shi...sir, are you sure that's wise? If you're seen again I can't cover for you, there's already whisper of a invalid who lives in the temple.” 

The grey eyed man looks at the priest and nods, before turning back to Lance. “May we meet again, Lance.”

As quickly as he entered Lance's life, he's gone, and Lance takes some more time to focus on praying, his mind calm as he does, more focused than it's ever been. When he leaves, he sees a great ebon dragon fly over head, and he thinks little of it after he's waved it farewell as he rushes home for dinner. To his shock he's greeted to crying as he enters the front door, making him worry before he's pulled into an embrace by his mother. 

“You're sisters cured! It's a miracle, come look, she wants to see you!”

To his shock, she's up and active, her cheeks colored pink as she greets him, and Lance cries as he sends thanks to the Dragon God.

* * *

 

Lance startles awake from the dream, shaking as he looks around. He's still on the pillar, Priest Smythe snoring away as he hears the sound of larks singing late into the night. It had been 10 years since that day, ten years since his prayers had been answered by the grand dragon. A handful of years after that on the anniversary of that day was when Kuron started tracking him down on his visits. He had thought nothing of the correlation of those events as a boy, but now as a man on the brink of turning twenty-two, he couldn't help but think they were the catalyst to the situation he found himself in now.

Winds picked up making Lance shiver, the cold metal of his cuffs biting into his wrists and ankles now, more than they had as the chill got to him. The priest stirs, before the wind begins absolutely howling and he yells over top of the now gale force winds. “He's here!”

It's in that moment that Lance questions how he hadn't seen the dragon, the grand dragon so large that one of it's wings alone could encompass the entirety of his village as its wings beat from above. Its body is as black as night, scales shimmering as if they were woven from the night sky itself and embedded with stars as the mighty dragon lands as best it can. Its massive body hangs halfway off the plateau as Lance stares up in awe. He is unable to.move from his place on the ground, as the dragon lands, the earth quaking under its massive weight before it's face is hovering above the ground.

The Grand Dragon’s teeth alone are Lance's height, a fact that worries Lance as he moves to stand on quivering legs. If Shirogane wanted to eat him, he could do so without even chewing him, just swallowing him down his maw would be enough and it’d be lights out for him.

His eyes are large and grey, locking onto his form and looking him over, its gaze sending trills down his spine before he hears priest Smythe clap his hands in joy. “It's good to see you again, Master Shirogane, and here he is, just as you requested, give or take a few chains.”

The dragon blinks its giant eyes, his breath creating a warm breeze upon the plateau before he sniffs the air, pressing close to Lance. His muzzle is great, large enough that he could stand on it and walk a good distance before he reached the top of his head and to play in the white mane that fell into the dragon's face. Were he a child the idea would've been appealing, to play upon him as if he weren't a god but a playground, swinging from the white hairs that dangled in his face, but as an adult he kept envisioning thoughts of accidentally falling into Shirogane's eye and angering the Grand Dragon.

For a second the grand dragon is quiet, it's breath still as it nudges Lance with it's snout, the feeling of that action familiar as he falls forward onto the surface of its lower jaw, unable to catch himself with bound hands. “Whoa, easy. I can't really move when I'm bound like this.”

Shirogane cocks his head, one of his ears flopping onto the ground in a gesture Lance decides is alarmingly cute for a titan sized god. The next moment he feels a hand on his back, Priest Smythe pushing him up. “You must climb on! Quickly. Before dawn comes!”

Lance struggles, hands gripping onto the massive scales as he clambers on, chains rattling as he moves. Eventually he's standing atop Shirganes snout, his two gigantic eyes staring him down as he looks at them. “Well what are you waiting for, and engraved invitation? Go get settled in for the flight, find something to grip, anything!”

Lance's eyes grow wide as saucers at that, looking down at the priest in question. “FLIGHT? No one said anything about a flight!” 

“Well you're going on one. I suggest you find a seat soon before Shirogane takes off with you as you are.” Back straightening up, Lance looks at the dragon, his grey eyes warm pools that are remarkably comforting as he meets their gaze. He knows just by looking into them that Shirogane won't take off with him like this, a warm feeling spreading through his body as he moves forward. Fingers reaching out, he touches the dragons mane and pets it as best he can.

“Forgive me, but I'm likely to pull on this on my way up.” gripping the hair, he doesn't hear a sound from the dragon as he hoists himself up, struggling with his bindings as he does. It's no easy feat as he climbs further up, before he finds himself upon the Grand Dragon's head. Turning to look forward, he pets the other gently, feeling the dragons soft locks tickle his fingertips as he wraps his fingers into the silken strands. If he were to attempt to straddle Shirogane like he would a horse, he would've been in a full split, but alas, he cannot attempt that with his feet bound the way they are.  _ ‘I'm as ready as I'm ever going to get.’  _ he thinks, before he feels the breeze shift and he hunkers down, flattening out against the dragons head. Strong wings begin to beat again, causing the wind to quake before liftoff, Lance's eyes closing as he buries his face into the dragons thick mane to protect his face from the whipping winds.

It's a remarkably short trip to wherever the dragon god is taking him, Lance's body pressed tightly into the dragon's body as he holds on for dear life with sweaty hands. He fears falling off, despite the fact the dragons massive size alone being more than enough to possibly keep him from falling off and tragically to his death. Still though, it comes as a relief when they land again, and Lance is slid gently off the dragon's body and into a cave before he's left waiting. 

The inside of the cave is nice and warm, but the next thing Lance notices about it is the glowing stones that glitter along the walls of the cave like shards of comets embedded in the walls. Looking back out, he sees the grand dragons outline across the sky, wings glittering and blending in with the night sky before something peculiar happens. Blinking, Lance swears the dragon is shrinking, that Shirogane is gradually growing smaller as he races against the night sky, but the dying wind tells him he's right. As the dragon circles back, it takes a long time before he begins to hear the wingbeats of the other, the smaller Shirogane flying straight towards the entrance. As he land's Lance notes the familiarity of the Dragon before him, how the earth shakes as he lands. “Kuron!”

The dragon peers down at him with questioning eyes, his body preaching on the edge of the cave before he comes closer. In the scant light he can see the telltale scar across Kuron's nose as his face nuzzles into him, and Lance's body grows warm at the gentle affections of his dragon. Fingers spread out over the smooth expanse of scales, the dragon pressed close to him before his chains rattle loudly. The now smaller dragon pulls back, letting out a huff as it nudges at the chains. “Sorry. I can try to finagle my way out of them if you'd like?”

There's a silence as the great black dragon ponders,great black wings folding into his back. Blinking Lance is stunned as the dragon shrinks even more on size, its figure changing again before a man stands before him, wearing a cloak the same color as the dragons scales and just as pretty. Blue eyes are wide as he looks at the man: he has short cropped black hair was marred with a white streak that falls into his face, a pale scar resting across his nose and violet arrows glowing under grey eyes. His features are chiseled and handsome, the scars only seeming to add to this fact. Next Lance notices the broad planes of his shoulders as the man reaches out his right arm, the appendage glowing purple as it touches the chains, dissolving them instantly. Lance is in awe as he wiggles his wrists, blue eyes looking up to meet the man's gaze. “You're the man from the temple all those years ago, you've changed, but I'm sure it's you!”

Lance watches as grey eyes close in acknowledgement. “I have been many things over the years for you, but yes, I was the man from the temple. I'm glad you remember me.”

Cocking his head, the hunter stares at the dragon shifter, feeling his warm hand holding onto his own before he's gently ushered down into the cave. Butterflies swarm in his gut as he's lead down through the cave, his eyes wandering around as they walk.

“As if I could forget you, you were quite the sight when I was a kid. Though, you've changed since then, I'll admit.” He swallows down the comment on his arm, not daring to ask Shirogane about it. “Did Priest Smythe know you were Kuron, Shirogane?”

“Priest Smythe knew about it. In fact, he's been in Altea before, just as his son is in Altea now.” His footsteps are clumsy and loud compared to the larger mans, as the other is navigating the cave with grace before Lance stops in his tracks, making Shirogane turn to look at him. “There's no need to call me so formally, Lance, call me Shiro, please.”

“Whoa whoa whoa whoa wait, hold up for a second Shirog- Shiro. We’re in Altea,land of the gods?” 

By the bemused smile on the others face, Lance knew the answer, the flurry of butterflies in his belly absolutely going nuts as he nodded. “Where else would I take you besides my home? You didn't really think I'd…” he cuts off,mouth drawing into a thin line before he ducks his head and Lance feels for him, bringing a hand up to the others face, hovering before Shiro leans into his hand. His skin is soft under Lances calloused fingertips, and it makes his fingers tingle at the contact.

“Hey, I kept my eyes closed on the flight. Kinda hard to ride on your back and see where I'm going with gale force winds whipping by.” Lance swallows thickly as he looks the man in the eyes, “though I will say I was scared. Scared I'd angered you when you called for me and that fear did hold me back through most of the trip here.”

Grey eyes open grow wide before strong arms wrap around him, the other man's body pressing close as Lance's body feels as if its been set aflame at all of those points of contact. It's a protective gesture, and a comfort, his hands curling up as the other looks him in the eyes. “I understand why the people may think you've angered me, and I'm sorry for that. If I had it my way, it wouldn't have happened like that, but I had my own masters to answer to before I was allowed to bring you here. However, I would never hurt you, at least not intentionally, not after courting you. Even if you had rejected me.”

“Courting?” the word feels foreign on his lips, though he's spoken it before back in his home village as it was often but not always in reference to the women who were around his age back home. He'd never been successful at it, his flirting not getting him anywhere near a relationship. Blue eyes blink at the phrase, wondering what the other meant by that.

A small chuckle pulls from the others lips, a mirthful smile falling over his features. “Let's just say there's a reason the other dragons cleared out. Most don't want to intrude on another's territory when they're courting, as it's a good way to get your wings ripped off or worse.” fingers dance over his spine, trailing gently over his clothed skin as the other watched as Lance shivered. “You took well to it, almost responding immediately to my call when I started a few months ago.  Always so eager to meet me at the gates with your fresh hunts in your satchel as offering whenever I came to the village to bring my words to the priest. Such sweet gestures that made my heart ache to be closer as I returned with offerings of juniberry blossoms and crystals.”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Lance's heartbeat thrums in his chest, Shiro's face inches from his. The human can feel the gods breath tickle his lips, his nose bumping against his as Lance feels his eyes slip closed. They hover there for a moment, Shiro's hands curling into the soft cotton tunic Lance donned before he feels a himself clutched closer, his feet dangling off the ground before a breeze whizzes by them in the cave. 

When he opens his eyes again, he knows they've moved, their clothes rustling as he's set down upon a bed covered soft furs, the cave here brighter than the tunnel, a soft purple glow painting the smooth walls of the cavern that surrounds them. He hears the ticking of clocks and other trinkets, though he doesn't get a chance to look around fully as he sees Shiro's body hovering over his and blocking his view. “Tell me you'll be mine, please.” Fingers brush over his cheeks as the overwhelming feeling of floating fills his being, his hands curling into Shiro's robes as he pulls the other closer. His heartbeat is loud in his ears as he pressed their foreheads together, lingering in the grand dragons personal space as a heat blooms under his bronze skin.

“I'm yours.” Lips capture his, the smell of sandalwood filling his nose as rough lips press against his, moving slowly against his own. Lance's body feels like a live wire at the contact, hands going up to play with the short shorn locks of the other. When they pull back Lance squeaks as kisses are peppered over his cheeks, the sweet touch tickling his skin before he presses their lips together again. 

Gentle kisses soon turn heated as Shiro's tongue traces over Lance's lips, the god pressing close as he lays Lance back upon the bed. Fingers trail over his clothed form, warmth following the dragons touch as Lance lets out a small gasp, and a tongue darts inside his mouth. Shiro's kiss tastes like mint, his tongue lapping at Lance's mouth gently as the smaller males tongue meets his. The other leaves nothing untouched, exploring thoroughly as Lance makes soft noises that are only swallowed up by the great being above him. Tongues twining together, Lance nips at Shiro's tongue before he hears Shiro growl, a deep rumble shaking him as he pulls back panting for breath.

Fingers trail over the buckles that hold his quiver and bow to his back, the lock of white hair falling into Shiro's face as he blows it out of the way. “Can I?” Lance feels his ears grow warm at the request, squirming against the other at the question, before he nods. 

“Yeah….I mean yes sir, you can take them off.” A rumble meets his ears from Shiro as he places a kiss to his cheek, before he looks him in the eyes, seriousness overtaking his demeanor.

“Let me make one thing clear to you now you are my equal as my mate, if you're ever not okay with something speak up, please. If you want something ask, no matter how strange the request, but I don't want you to be so serious with me because of who and what I am.” cold fingers run over his cheek, as Lance looks at the hand touching him. It's metal, but not metal, the smooth surface looking flawless as the other traced patterns over his cheeks with cool metal fingers. 

“Yes sir...I mean...quiznak, can I start over.” Lance peers up at Shiro seeing a smile trace over his features as his flesh hand cradles his face again as a chuckle rings in his ears.

“Take your time, you'll get used to it eventually.” The words alone are soothing as Shirog...no Shiro presses close, Lance's fingers running over the others shoulders gently before the silken fabric of the robes sliding under his fingertips. 

“I wouldn't mind calling you sir though, but perhaps another time, Shiro.” at that Lance feels as the other sucks in a shuddery breath, before Lance presses a kiss to his lips with a smile. “You wouldn't mind that, would you.”

Shiro growls as his hands take apart the buckles holding his quiver, pressing fierce kisses to Lance's lips in response. Arching off the bed, Lance's hands travel across Shiro's chest, finding the fastenings of his robes and flicking them. Slender fingers roll over the fastenings before he feels his quiver and bow removed from behind himself, the items set delicately beside the bed.

“Go ahead. Unfasten them.” Fingers deftly unfasten the robes, making the silken fabric slide down Shiro's form. His body is beautiful, from the glimpses Lance sees in the violet light. Pale silver scars mar his body, but as Lance runs his fingers over them he makes note of the vibrant violet markings that dot his skin as well. Meeting Shiro's gaze, he runs his fingers up his chest and to his face. The other man's eyes seem filled with worry before Lance offers a smile, and he sees the other ease up a bit. 

Tension leaves Shiro's body as Lance sits up on the bed, nuzzling into Shiro's neck before trailing his fingers across his chest. “You're beautiful, Y'know. In all your forms.”

A chirp leaves the others throat as he feels fingers graze over his cheek before his cheeks cupped, and he feels warmth spread through him again, reminding him of the time at the shrine. He feels like he's floating as he holds tightly to Shiro's shoulders. The others skin is heated as they press close before large hands tug at the fabric of his tunic. Seperating from Shiro with a smile, Lance tugged the piece off, and watched as Shiro's grey eyes grew to be wide as saucers.

“You like what you see?” In lieu of a verbal response he feels strong arms pull him onto his lap, his face burying into his neck. Warm breath tickles his neck as kisses pepper his skin, making Lance giggle as he tilts his head to the side to allow easier access. Lance runs hands through Shiro's hair, one traveling along his spine as he feels the robe slide further down the others body. 

Gentle kisses turn into the flat of a tongue tracing over his neck and sharp teeth scraping over his skin. Breath catching as Shiro passes over the junction of his neck and shoulder, Lance feels the other linger over it, before he pays extra attention to that spot. Whining Lance clings to Shiro as he feels the other leave a mark, writhing under the attention before Shiro pulls back and admires his work.

Grey eyes look delighted as they look over Lance's neck, before Lance leans in and nuzzles the other, ghosting his lips over his jaw and pressing kisses over the skin there gently. The human feels fingers tangle in his hair before he presses more, tasting Shiro's skin on his lips before he hears a gravely sound pull past Shiro's lips. Letting his tongue trail over the area Lance tastes the saccharine sweetness of the others skin briefly before grazing the area with his teeth, Shiro's fingers tugging roughly at his locks as he's pressed into his neck. Sucking gently, Lance feels a rumbling vibration under his fingertips as Shiro lets out a deep rumbling  growl, the man's fingers pressing into his scalp in encouragement. 

When Shiro's grip lessens Lance pulls back, his lips tingling as he feels the other trail fingers down his body, before they tweak his nipples, causing Lance's entire body to shudder as he makes a small kittenish sound. They're sensitive, and Shiro quickly takes advantage of that, rolling the two dusky nubs into hardness, making the other's head loll over as Shiro takes one into a heated mouth. Arching up as he feels teeth graze his sensitive areola, Lance curls his fingers into what he can, pressing into Shiro's flesh as the other swirls his tongue around his sensitive flesh. Eventually Shiro moves to his other nipples, his metal hand toying with the puffy flesh his mouth left behind as Lance feels a large hand press against his writhing hips. Grey eyes look up at him as Lance adjusts on his lap, panting as blue eyes stare back. 

“Has anyone ever touched you like this?” 

Lance's eyes blink as the others hands continue working at his body, Lance's hands still roaming the planes of Shiro's back, nails dragging over exposed skin. “No. Never. I flirted a lot but I never really got anywhere past kissing.”

A sound that sounds like a mix between a growl and a whine pulls past Shiro's lips at that as Lance drags slender fingers to the others chest, fingers passing over nipples to little reaction. Oh? Was the other not sensitive here? Eyebrows creasing, Lance brings his hands downwards before he's pulled closer. Legs straddle the others lap as arms wrap around him, hot breath tickling the shell of his ear before teeth tug at the lobe. “Allow me to be the first then, to cherish you, to touch you.” 

A hand ghosts over Lance's back. Trailing down his spine as he feels the silk that still hangs off Shiro's form brush against his bare skin. Shivering, Lance moves in Shiro's lap, hips shifting and he becomes fully aware of his erection as it presses into Shiro's belly and against his straining fly. Biting down upon a kiss swollen lip, Lance grinds downwards, Shiro's breath catching for a brief second. “That wasn't a verbal answer, Lance.”

“Yes. I want you to touch me. Please.” Instantly he feels the full expanse of Shiro's hand splay out across his back, pressing him closer as hips meet his own. Whimpering he feels the harsh press of his fly, the buttons digging in as he grinds down against the other as a hand grabs his ass, making Lance mewl at the contact. Fingers grip at his backside, making Lance rut eagerly against the fairer skinned male, his fingers falling over one of the glowing purple marks that decorate his partners skin. Instantly the other responds, his hands gripping his ass firmly as his eyes fall closed. Bingo.

Trailing slender fingers over vibrant violet marks, Lance feels Shiro ruck up into him, his hands pulling at his trousers as they revel in the delicious friction. Shiro's face buries itself in Lance's neck, littering the bronze skin there with nips and kisses. Fingers fly to the front of Lance's pants, Shiro's flesh hand toying with the waistband as Lance looks down betwixt their bodies. 

Eyes grow wide as he sees the other's hard cock, emerging from a purple slit at the base of his pelvic area.  It's softly tapered head curved upwards as the thick member slides out of its sheath. Ridges decorate the underside of it, and Lance watches wide eyed as the purple member inches out of its confines. At the base he notes a weird texture, his fingers itching to run over it as he looks him over. When it's finally done coming free of its fleshy confines, it almost touches Shiro's belly button, and Lance thinks he could barely get his hand around it if he tried.

“You like what you see?” The question brings the hunter out of his stupor, shutting his mouth from its previously slack jawed state.

“I uh… yeah. You're uh…wow.  Different from anything I've ever seen down there.”

A chuckle pulls from the others pale lips. “Thought you said you hadn't been touched like this before, hmmm?”

“I haven't. Doesn't mean I hadn't seen other peoples… equipment at the group baths in our village or when bathing in the river with the other hunter trainees.” squirming Lance tilted his head, thinking on how the other might taste, wanting his heavy cock in his mouth.  _ ‘i wonder if he tastes good?’ _ He thought, before Shiro tugged at his pants again.

“Can I?” The question makes Lance flustered, his face blooming with heat as he nods.

“Yes. Do I need to get up so they can come off easier or….” A warm laugh fills the room, the sound pleasing to Lance's ears as he feels relief flood him. Not just relief in the sound of Shiro's laughter, but relief as his weeping cock is freed of its confines, the buttons of his fly opening with ease to the others deft fingers. Lifting his hips he feels as his pants slide down his thighs, eventually stopping before he feels Shiro's hand trail over his bare thighs, making Lance lose balance for a brief bit. Clawed fingers drag down towards the fabric, and that's when Lance hears it, the sound of fabric tearing, being cut away from him. “Hey!”

Shiro meets his eyes, stormy grey eyes looking at him as he drags his hands further down, his claws never piercing Lance's skin, only grazing lightly. “What? Didn't you want them off?”

“Yeah I did, but I liked those pants. Now they're shredded to pieces.” 

A silence falls before Shiro laughs, not just a chuckle but a whole hearted laugh, his white forelock of hair falling into his face as it shakes his shoulders. “They can be replaced Lance, or magiced back together. Calm down.”

Huffing, Lance tugged at Shiro's cloak, the fabric still hanging from him before Shiro takes the hint, sliding his arms out of the fabric. He can see them clearly now, the right arm covered in jagged scars from where the old arm was lost, the new arm grafted on by…..scales? A quiet falls over them before Lance a warm hand falls on Lance's cheek, gently turning Lance's gaze to Shiro's face. “Does it bother you?”

Lance's fingers curl into balls at the question, nerves biting at him.as he shakes his head no, the action violent enough he shakes. “No, I'm just curious about it. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” Lance brings a hand up to Shiro's face, the bronze of his skin contrasting greatly against his fair complexion. Pressing a kiss to Shiro's lips, he feels metal fingers rest over his, his hand now pressed between very warm skin and comfortingly cool metal. 

Trading kisses, Lance begins to feel like he's floating, his breath stolen with each kiss as fingers trail over his skin. Pulling back he takes a much needed breath before flesh fingers are brought up to his lips. “Suck.”

With little hesitation, Lance flicks his tongue over the digits, meeting Shiro's gaze through heavily lidded eyes. Shiro's face shows nothing but lust as he takes his fingers into his mouth, laving his tongue over the thick digits before hollowing his cheeks. Lance wants to put on a show, to show Shiro what he can do with his mouth, and as he holds his gaze he sees violet markings bloom into glowing glory, before Lance flicks over those marks and watches as Shiro's whole body shudders.

Fingers pull from Lance's mouth with a pop as a sliver of saliva connects the digits to Lance's mouth before it breaks. “I'm going to stretch you now, is that okay?”

Shoulders tense as he hears that, worrying that he won't be doing much of anything while Shiro opens him up, that he won't please him. “Yeah… is there anything you want me to do while you do that?”

“Right now, I want you to relax for me, okay. It's our first time, I don't want you to worry about anything.” A kiss presses gently to his lips as spit soaked fingers tease at his clenching hole, Lance's hands holding fast on Shiro's broad shoulders before he feels the others index finger slide into him down to his first knuckle. It's strange, his breath catching as he feels it move inside him slightly. A single eyebrow quirks, before Shiro presses a kiss to Lance's lips, his forehead bumping against his as his metal hand runs circles over the small of his back. “Relax.”

Hips wiggle as fingers slide further into him, Lance's eyes shut tightly as he takes a breath, Shiro's lips pressing to his neck again, causing him to shudder. The others mouth begins working over him, and Lance focuses more on Shiro's mouth and the tingling feeling of lips on his neck. He becomes faintly aware of the fingers working him open for a while, his own fingers combing through Shiro's shortly clipped locks. 

Fingers curl inside and it catches Lance’s attention, the other’s fingers brushing against something inside that makes his back arch and stars dance behind his eyes. Mouth falling open, Lance’s hips move, as he feels another finger slip inside along the first one. It’s not as weird now, his body taking in the intruding fingers for a second before he feels them scissoring slowly inside, stretching him gently. “That feels….” Another brush against something inside him, making Lance’s vision swim as he grips Shiro’s shoulders. 

“Good?” Another jolt of pleasure runs up Lance’s spine, Shiro’s eyes blown black and glittering as he leaned in, his breath fanning against the humans face before his tongue swipes across his bottom lip. The kiss is sloppy, nowhere near the sweet kisses they’d exchanged earlier. Tongues twist around each other as Lance begins riding Shiro’s fingers, the digits inside him curling periodically before pulling out to tips. Soon enough, Lance has four fingers inside, and he’s a whimpering mess upon Shiro’s lap.

“We’re almost ready. Almost.” Lance cracks open his eyes, hips trying to follow Shiro’s fingers as they’re pulled out of him, a whine passing through kiss swollen lips at the resulting feeling of emptiness. Sweat soaked bangs cling to his forehead as he watches as Shiro’s hand runs along his slit, before a soft purple liquid leaks out. Lance’s eyebrows crinkle before he reaches out, hand hovering over the other’s manhood for a brief second.

“Can I touch you?”

Shiro’s silent before his flesh hand reaches out to Lance’s, slickened fingertips playing over his digits. “Go ahead.”

Pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, Lance touches the others heated cock as it slides along the ridged underside. It’s weighty in his hand, his skin lightly damp feeling despite it being out of it’s sheath for a good while. Shiro’s eyes fall closed, a gravel sound emitting from him as Lance continues to touch, before he touches the base. The slick fluid coating his fingertips is thick and viscous, and it makes Lance’s fingers tingle as he runs his fingers around the base. Coating his fingers, he feels Shiro’s metal hand press into his back, the other’s nearly lust blackened eyes looking at him as his flesh hand guides his hand to wrap around his thick member.

Guiding his hand to stroke, Lance begins moving on his own, watching as the other’s mouth twitches, never falling open entirely as small growls resonate in the dragons chest. Shiro’s marks are glittering as his free hand runs over them, his other hand coating Shiro’s cock in the liquid. 

Swatting his hand away, Shiro looks at Lance before laying him back on the bed, his back feeling the softness of the furs under him. Legs rest on the sides of Shiro’s hips, the other shifting above him before a kiss is pressed to his temple. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes. I’m sure.” It’s a response that comes out with little thought, his hands running up to cup the other’s cheek, thumb swiping over the arrow like markings on his face. Large hands grip his thighs, spreading them further apart as Shiro settles between his leg, metal fingertips trailing up the inside of his thigh. Shiro guides his member with his flesh hand, his cock sliding in between Lance’s cheeks. The head of the other’s cock pushes in, the feeling of the tingling liquid spread across just as effective in making Lance’s skin tingle as it had when his fingers had ran through the liquid.

Shiro breaches Lance slowly, inch by inch, taking his time to make sure the man below him adjusts to his size. Ridges catch and rub inside him as Shiro sinks into him, the other’s chest nearly a constant light rumble as he eventually bottoms out. A stillness fills the air as they rest there, noses brushing against each other as Lance shifts on the bed. Tingles blossomed as he moved, ridges rubbing against him as he wraps an arm around Shiro’s torso. Shiro’s flesh hand trailed over them, the metal hand currently being used to hold the other up as Lance brings a hand up to press close. “You can move. I’m ready.”

Gazes meet for a second as Lance waits with bated breath, before Shiro nods. “Just let me know if you need me to slow down or something. Okay?”

The tingling in his lower half spreads rapidly, settling inside him and making Lance restless as he rocks his hips slowly. Shiro moves, his pace slow as he pulls back, and Lance feels his ridges catch, causing him to hold tightly to Shiro. There's a delicate pace before Shiro rocks back in, and the tingling grows to a heat in Lance's belly, spreading further through him. Hips thrust forward, and Lance feels warm fingertips interlocking with his own.

A pace is set with ease, Shiro growling lightly as he moves, the gentle push and pull growing more and more pleasurable with each stroke. Chocolate colored locks are sticking to sweat soaked skin as Lances head lolls back, his legs tightening around the others trim waist. A hand squeezes his tightly, a thumb swiping over their hands as Lance moves to meet Shiro's thrusts. 

Teeth begin scraping over his neck, Lance's ears filling with the sound of constant growling and of skin meeting skin. “Faster. Please.” A particularly deep rumble resonates in Lance's ears, feeling the sound in his chest as Shiro speeds up. Tightening his grip, Lance arches at the feeling of Shiro's cock brushing against his sweet spot again, not quite hitting it as  they move together.

Metal fingers trace over his back, Shiro shifting angle as he moves upward, pulling Lance's backside off the bed. His head rests on the bed as his hands move to Shiro's which are now situated on his thighs. Hips pulse forward roughly and Lance cries out, the difference in angle making a massive difference as hes pounded into. It feels wonderful, his body warm and tingly even as most of his body is hanging in the air. His own leaking cock twitches, pearly white drops of precum falling onto his smooth belly as Shiro's thick, ridged cock pistons in and out of him. 

Lance cranes his head to look up at Shiro, seeing more of his own body as the larger man claws at his hips. In the violet light, Lance can just make out the shift of his muscles as he moves, before he tries to catch glance at his face.

It's almost animalistic, the others face contorted in a snarl, the pale scar across his nose looking fierce as he hits the spot inside him that makes Lance see stars. Keening, Lance grips at Shiro's hands, writhing under the other as he angles to hit that spot, pleasure blurring his vision. 

Shiro makes a point to aim for that place, the more sounds Lance makes the harder his thrusts seem to get as heat coils inside Lance's belly, growing tight. Tossing his head back, toes curling as Lance cries out, Shiro's growling intermingling with a squelching sound as he moves roughly. His entire body is practically bouncing, vision dancing as he begins murmuring words, slurred mostly. 

A hand snaps around the base of Lance's cock, the feeling of being contained hitting him as Shiro slows back down to a gentler pace as Lance laments the lack of release, his cock aching in Shiro's hand. “What was that for?”

“I'm not done with you yet.” A gravely voice meets Lance's ears, sharp teeth nipping at the lobe. Rumbling, Shiro's hips grind into Lance slowly, shiting them on the bed as large hands trail over his body. “Don't worry though, you'll eventually get your release.”

Fingers pinch his nipples causing Lance to arch up into Shiro, Lance's nails scraping down the others broad backside. Lance's mouth falls open as Shiro gently begins pace again, a large metal hand gripping Lance's ass as he begins a new pace. This time, Shiro's aiming, each thrust brushing against the spot inside him but never really nailing it, making a whimpering moan slide past Lance's lips. 

Shiro is pressed tightly to Lance as he moves, dragging each small thrust out slowly as his face rests in the crook of Lance's neck, tongue lapping at his skin as he does. The warm hand working at Lance's nipple pinches as he feels the drag of teeth over his collarbone, sending a trill through Lance's spine. Lance's hands rest on Shiro's shoulder blades again, holding the other close with a firm hold before he feels something shift under his fingers.

A loud growl fills the air as Lance runs fingers through Shiro's hair, Shiro's hot mouth latching onto his collarbone as he shallowly thrusts into Lance. A tongue trails over the dip of his collar, a shiver going down his spine as he's pressed tightly against Shiro. His cock is trapped between them, spreading precum against his belly as hips grind together, the friction feeling amazing as Lance tightened his legs around Shiro's waist.

Hips roll against each other before Shiro begins thrusting fully again, shallowly at first before he pulls back and snaps back in, the action making Lance's head spin as it hits the soft bed below them. “You're so tight, Lance, squeezing me with each thrust like you were meant to take my cock.” The words make Lance keen, fingers curling as he arches upwards to meet Shiro's thrusts, toes curling at the words. 

“Shiro.” It's a loud moan as a thrust hits inside him, a tingling warmth spreading up Lance's spine. Shiro shifts, holding Lance close as they move together. Lance's face buries itself in the others neck, mouth latching onto the others skin. Something runs along his back, causing Lance to arch as the hand at Shiro's back feels something push his hand away. Looking behind Shiro he sees something black spreading from his back, making Lance's eyes blow wide. “Shiro!”

Wings burst from Shiro's back, thick and leathery as Shiro growls into Lance's ears, hips snapping forward as Lance holds tightly onto the man above him. He swears he feels the other's thick cock grow a bit inside him, something catching against his rim as wings wrap around his form. Shiro is going roughly, growling sounds reverberating through Lance's being as he begins thrusting into Lance hard. Stars dance in Lance's vision as one of Shiro's hand palms his cock, smearing precum down his length before he grips Lance's manhood in his hands.

Lance feels wings shift under him, the leathery feeling of them so different from the soft furs he had been on as Shiro works Lance's body, milking sweet moans of pleasure from him. Hands move to run over soft leathery wings, egging Shiro on as a his wings seemed to ripple under his touch. Something catches on the rim of his entrance as Shiro pulls back, making Lance keen at the feeling before Shiro thrusts back inside, Lance's hole growing slick with the liquid that leaks from Shiro's slit. It tingles as it spills out over them, making Lance's already sensitive body feel like its a string being pulled tighter and tighter as it coats his thighs. 

Shiro's cock twitches inside him as he slides in to the hilt and stays still for a second, and Lance knows it feels bigger now, a pressure growing inside before Shiro pulls out again. “Gonna knot you. Claim you as mine and mine alone.” The words are more growls than anything, Lance clutching onto Shiro as blue eyes close tightly as Shiro grows rough. Despite how rough he's being, the human feels euphoric pleasure pulse through him, buzzing through his veins like a bolt of electricity.

The hand on his cock begins stroking, making Lance's head fall back as he cries out, the knot catching on his rim as Shiro hits his sweet spot again. Pleasure blooms in his chest as teeth drag against his neck, a thumb sweeping over the head of his weeping cock as Shiro thrusts back inside. It's getting harder for the other to pull out, the knot inflating more as Shiro comes closer to his peek. 

Shallow thrusts rock their bodies as they carry on, Lance's hips still grinding up to meet Shiro and chase their pleasure. Fingers work over his cock as Shiro mouths over the juncture of his neck and shoulder, loud rumbles shaking in his chest as Shiro plesses close. “Going to mark you, right here.” Teeth scrape over the spot, making Lance gasp as he feels sharp canines against his smooth skin. Eyes squeezing shut as he grinds up, he feels the knot against his rim, harder to pull free of him as Shiro shallowly thrusts. 

“Please,” legs quiver as he moves against Shiro, his body hot as his release builds again, hot and coiling inside him. Ridges rub against his insides as he presses close to shiro, arching into him as his hands hold onto the base of his wings. “I'm yours. I'm yours.” the words ring out like a mantra despite how breathy his voice sounds. 

Fingers tug over Lance's cock, his body flushed as he feels the others knot inside him making it harder and harder for Shiro to pull out of him as he continued to shallowly thrust, his knot ever growing as Lance felt it, a building pressure inside himself. It rubs against him, ridges catching inside as well as he feels fangs sink in, his release spilling over his belly in white ribbons as he felt himself tighten around Shiro.

Shiro's a growling mess, lapping at the mark and uttering the word ‘mine’ like a mantra as he follows behind Lance into his orgasm. Lance can feel blood trickling from the wound as Shiro laves his tongue over it. His seed coats Lance's insides in thick, hot spurts. Riding out his orgasm, Shiro's hands move between their bodies, pressing a hand over Lance's chest feeling his heart beat before sliding behind him. 

In an almost smooth movement, Shiro turns them both to their sides, still inside Lance. Whimpering at the tugging at his rim, Lance presses into Shiro's neck as fingers rake through sweat soaked hair. When Lance comes down entirely, he feels the entirety of the huge knot inside him as he tries to get comfy. “So how long are we going to be….stuck like this?”

“uh….Forever?”

An undignified sound pulls through Lance's lips as he looks up at Shiro, who's glazed gaze brings a smile to his face. “I meant how long are we gonna be knotted together?”

“Oh?” It takes a second before eyebrows raise, the message finally getting across as Shiro chirps. “ OH!” The man dons a sheepish smile as he adjusts his wings gently, cocooning them both inside them. “About an hour, give or take.”

“An hour!” It comes as a shock, his hands spread out as he pulls away before regretting that, feeling Shiro's knot tug before he goes still. Taking a breath, Lance calms himself as he settles back down beside Shiro. “Well, the bright side is we can cuddle. Not that I was against cuddling, really I like cuddli..”

“Lance.” Shiro cuts him off, a kiss pressed to his nose and the male hums contentedly at the action, easily quelled with gentle affections. “You'll be unknotted before you know it. Promise.”

“And how do you know?”

“I can think of a few ways to make that hour pass before you know it, napping is an option, buuuuuuut... We could always talk and cuddle.”

Lance offers a smile, pressing a kiss to Shiro's chin before letting his head rest against Shiro's wing, the warm leathery skin feeling nice against his. “I would like nothing more for that? But can we do both? Talk till we doze?”

If the human could have recorded the deep rumbling sound Shiro made then, he would've, the sound torn between a laugh and a purr as grey eyes smile at him. “Both is good.” 

Needless to say, Shiro was right. The time they spent knotted together flew by, blazing past as they traded sleepy stories and gentle touches. To Lance's surprise the bite on his neck is sealed up when he wakes up in the morning...or he hopes its morning, it was hard to tell in the glowing purple light of the cave, a pearly scar sitting where Shiro bit him, and a warmth spreading through him as his fingers trace over it. His mark made by his mate, and he couldn't be happier with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my stars, okay, This started as a request on tumblr where an anon asked for Lance getting knotted. They didn't give specifics, so I took a few liberties. Unfortunately a few liberties turned into a long AU that has kept me awake and thinking on it since its conception.
> 
> I'm not posting this in the usual sin bin because of how plot heavy this got, and because I don't want to inflate the word count on that growing collection of prompts.
> 
> If you enjoyed and wish to make a request you can always leave a comment asking, or you can send me an ask on my writing blog @spenceberry.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading and as always feedback is apriciated!


End file.
